Efímero
by Mimi.Aelita
Summary: No siempre obtienes lo que quieres de la manera que quieres... aunque una parte de ella estaba tranquila por aquello, la otra la hacía sufrir por dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y observó el techo ajeno, se sintió desubicada, desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama y al ver la espalda desnuda de aquel chico recordó todo.

Soltó aire con algo de frustración y se sentó sobre la cama, procurando que las sábanas no dejaran al descubierto su cuerpo, buscó su ropa con la mirada y logró divisarlas en el suelo. Mordió su labio inferior y miró a su acompañante, el chico parecía estar profundamente dormido, se levantó con mucho cuidado, procurando no despertar al muchacho junto a ella, y con movimientos rápidos levantó sus cosas, caminó con rapidez a, lo que ella imaginó, sería el baño, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, colocó el seguro al cerrojo y se separó de la puerta.

-Esto está mal…- se dijo a ella misma.

Volteó su cabeza y pudo ver su reflejo en un espejo frente a ella, sintió vergüenza al ver su piel desnuda y casi de inmediato comenzó a vestirse.

-Yo ni si quiera quería ir a esa estúpida fiesta- decía mientras subía el cierre de su entallado vestido.

Se recargó en el lavamanos y observó su reflejo, sus ojos estaban hinchados, quizás por haber estado llorando tanto tiempo, su cabello, al igual que su maquillaje, estaban hechos un desastre, cerró sus ojos y suspiró en un intento por calmarse, pero aquello no le sirvió mucho, apretó con fuerza el lavamanos y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, negó con la cabeza y abrió la llave del grifo, escuchó como el agua chocaba contra la porcelana y con sus manos comenzó a lavar su rostro, de una manera brusca y agresiva.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó haciendo aquello, alzó su rostro y observó su reflejo, no había rastro de maquillaje, sólo algunas marcas rojas, producto de la brusquedad con la que realizó aquello, y el agua aun recorriendo su piel. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, en un intento por acomodarlo, "peinó" su cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Cerró la llave a la par que lanzaba un suspiro, no quería salir de aquel lugar, pero tampoco podía quedarse, tarde o temprano debía hacerse responsable de sus actos. Secó su rostro con una pequeña toalla que encontró y caminó hacia la puerta, giró la perilla, haciendo que el seguro se quitara, giró nuevamente y con lentitud abrió la puerta, si el chico seguía dormido, huiría sin pensarlo.

Asomó su cabeza con lentitud, con temor a ser descubierta y se sintió aliviada al ver al chico dormido, salió completamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta tas de sí; caminó de puntitas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, divisó su bolso cerca de la entrada, caminó hasta tomarlo, se cercioró de que todo estuviese dentro y acomodó dicho bolso sobre su hombro, suspiró mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?-

Kendall soltó la perilla y giró su cuerpo casi de inmediato, observó como el pelinegro frotaba sus ojos con sus manos, aun parecía algo adormilado.

-Yo… es que…- intentaba decir algo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello.

El chico rió -Pensabas huir- aquello había sonado como pregunta.

Kendall mordió su labio inferior al percatarse de la manera en que el chico la observaba mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en os labios del mismo –Yo…- suspiró para calmarse y asintió sin mirar al mayor.

Sonrió más ampliamente –Supongo que es algo normal, aunque, para ser honesto, pensé que querrías hablar sobre lo de anoche- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba su ropa del suelo.

Kendall volteó su rostro al lado opuesto del chico, se sentía avergonzada ante la tranquilidad del chico. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y varias imágenes de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes en su cabeza –Lamento lo de anoche- dijo sin mirar al muchacho y con un tono de voz algo decaído.

-No deberías disculparte- dijo mientras terminaba de ajustar su cinturón, miró de reojo a la rubia –A menos que te sientas arrepentida- su voz sonaba tranquilo.

Kendall volteó a ver al chico, se alegró de que este ya tuviese pantalones, se abrazó a sí misma –Quizás un poco- su voz sonaba dudosa.

El mayor tomó su camisa blanca de botones y miró de frente a la chica –No hicimos nada que no quisieras- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Kendall apretó con fuerza sus brazos –Yo no estaba consciente del todo- dijo al recordar la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido –y estaba llorando- desvió la mirada –Estaba demasiado sensible como para tomar una decisión así- apretó sus labios y cerró con fuerzas sus ojos, sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

El chico se sentó sobre la cama mientras se colocaba su camisa, si siquiera molestarse en abotonarla, pasó sus manos por su cabello –Supongo entonces que crees que abusé de ti- obvió sin mirar a la chica.

-Yo no dije eso- contestó a la defensiva mientras dejaba de abrazarse.

-Lo pensaste- miró a la rubia de reojo, vio como abría la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró casi de inmediato y clavó su mirada al suelo –Tomaré eso como un "sí"- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y veía a la rubia –No me gustaría que lo veas así- dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Que lo cómo?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Suspiró –Yo sé que estás consciente de mi fama de mujeriego- explicó con simpleza.

Kendall frunció el ceño –Algo he oído- dijo para después cruzarse de brazos.

Sonrió de medio lado –No siempre fue así, aunque no lo creas, fui rechazado por muchas chicas, solían gustarme las plásticas y superficiales, pero cuando me tomé en serio lo de la escuela de lucha, mis músculos comenzaron a crecer y todas esas chicas que me rechazaban se acercaban a mí- rió –No te lo negaré, fui un patán…- formó una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, suspiró y negó con la cabeza –Así fue hasta que de verdad me enamoré de alguien- pasó una mano por su cuello y miró al techo –Pensé que al tener toda esa popularidad con las chicas lograría salir con _esa_ chica, pero en cuanto intenté algo me mandó al cuerno- rió con amargura al recordar todas las veces que la misma chica lo rechazó –Ella realmente quería algo serio y dijo que no lo encontraría conmigo- se encogió de hombros –Quizás tenía razón-

-¿Hay una razón por la cual me cuentas todo esto?- preguntó un tanto impaciente, una parte de ella se reusaba a tragarse la historia del pelinegro.

El chico suspiró –Ella rompió mi corazón y terminó de hacerlo cuando me invitó a su boda- dijo mientras miraba directamente los ojos de la rubia.

Kendall abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, observó los ojos del chico y pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en estos, sus palabras habían sido sinceras, pero aun así, la situación era demasiado similar como para ser verdad.

-Créeme cuando te digo que sé cómo te siente- dijo con sinceridad –Anoche me acerqué a ti porque sabía que necesitabas alguien que te entendiera-

-¿Y necesitabas tener sexo conmigo para eso?- preguntó colocando sus manos sobre su cintura.

-No- dijo con simpleza, cosa que molestó a Kendall –Pero quizás era algo que ambos necesitábamos- dijo con seriedad mientras veía a la chica.

-Es la tontería más grande que has dicho- dijo con enojo, intentando no golpear al mayor.

-Quizás- se encogió de hombros –Pero tienes que aceptar que te acostaste conmigo sólo porque soy un Buttowski- dijo con tranquilidad.

Aquello descolocó a la rubia, una parte de ella parecía querer gritar, pues de cierto modo lo que el pelinegro decía era cierto –Yo… Eso no… Es que…- muchas cosas se amontonaban en su cabeza y nada parecía querer salir.

-No te voy a juzgar por esto- dijo con una ceja levantada –Yo hice lo mismo- dijo mientras comenzaba a abotonar su camisa.

-¿Cómo?- observó al chico con desconcierto.

Observó como la chica le pedía una respuesta con la mirada y sonrió de medio lado –Tú querías un Buttowski y yo quería una Perkins- explicó tranquilo –Estamos a mano- dijo mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa.

Kendall parpadeó tratando de comprender aquello –Tú y… ¿Linnie?- Su mente no quería creer aquello.

Suspiró –Yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la chica.

Kendall miró el suelo y suspiró –De acuerdo- dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el chico.

Brad aceptó y después de estrechar sus manos salieron de la habitación.

Kendall caminó por los pasillos del departamento del chico, el pelinegro se sentó en el sofá de la sala, la rubia caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la salida, volteó su rosto y su mirada chocó con la mirada del pelinegro, ambos se despidieron con la mirada, pues ninguno tenía ganas de decir algo más.

Kendall abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al toparse con cierto castaño que parecía estar a punto de tocar la puerta.

Kick enarcó una ceja al ver a la rubia -¿Está Brad?- preguntó un tanto inseguro, su cabeza intentaba convencerlo de que quizás se había equivocado.

-Estoy aquí- se escuchó la voz del mayor desde dentro del departamento.

Los ojos de Kick se posaron al lugar donde podría estar su hermano y luego regresaron a la rubia frente a él.

-Permiso- dijo la rubia sin darle oportunidad al chico de preguntar algo mientras pasaba justo al lado él, dando pasos veloces hasta desaparecer de la vista del chico.

Kick, aun desconcertado, entró al departamento de su hermano y observó como este se encontraba sentado frente al televisor, cambiando los canales con el control remoto.

-¿Estabas con Kendall?- preguntó con seriedad mientras se paraba justo frente a su hermano mayor.

Brad enarcó una ceja ante la actitud de su hermano -¿Hay algún problema con eso?- preguntó.

Kick frunció el ceño –Es menor que tú- dijo como si aquello fuese suficiente excusa.

Brad sonrió de medio lado –Pero es mayor que tú- se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina –Y dime… ¿Cómo está mi futura cuñada?- preguntó con algo de burla en su voz.

Aquello sólo molestó más al acróbata –Scarlett no tiene nada que ver en esto- dijo mientras seguía a su hermano con la mirada.

-No- dijo con simpleza –Pero es la única chica que debería importarte- volteó a ver al menor y sonrió ampliamente –Estas a un mes de casarte y no creo que a Scarlett la haga muy feliz tu interés por la rubia nerd- dijo demostrando confianza en cada palabra que decía.

Kick gruñó molesto ante la actitud de su hermano mayor, pero, muy a su pesar, tenía razón, debía dejar de pensar en Kendall y seguir adelante con su vida, suspiró resignado y desvió su mirada.

Brad notó algo de tristeza en los ojos del castaño y sonrió de medio lado -Ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, hermanito- eso último lo dijo con algo de burla en su voz, cosa que sólo molestó más al castaño.

* * *

 **Como cuando te dicen que ya no mates a Kendall y haces esto xD mal chiste(?)**

 **Esto, amiguitos, es el resultado de un bloqueo de escritor, esto sólo llego a mi cabeza y no me dejaba dormir. Debo admitir que tengo amor/odio por las historias agridulces y pensé que sacar esta idea a la luz sería buena idea xD sólo espero que a alguien realmente le guste esto(?)**

 **Nos leemos luego, cuando continué mis otros fics xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió sus ojos, sin muchos deseos de levantarse, volteó a su izquierda y soltó un pesado suspiro al ver la espalda de su acompañante, se sentó, dejando que sus pies tocaron el frio piso de la habitación mientras frotaba sus ojos con una de sus manos, estiró sus brazos, con la esperanza de que aquella acción desapareciera la pereza de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y levantó su ropa del suelo, encontró el saco que había utilizado el día anterior y de uno de los bolsillos sacó su teléfono celular, con la única finalidad de ver la hora, 4:17 era lo que marcaba la pantalla, bufó y decidió vestirse.

-Kendall…- escuchó una voz somnolienta -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y frotaba sus ojos con sus manos.

-Las cuatro de la mañana- dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de abotonar su blusa.

-Es demasiado temprano- se quejó el chico mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama -¿Ya te vas?- preguntó a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

-Sí, si me doy prisa, me dará tiempo de asearme y cambiarme de ropa- dijo sin mirar al chico, estaba concentrada viendo su reflejo en el espejo y acomodando su cabello.

-Quizás deberías traer un poco de ropa, así no estarías tan apresurada antes de llegar a tu trabajo- dijo sin mirar a la rubia.

Kendall detuvo sus acciones y miró de reojo al chico –Yo… no quisiera abusar de tu confianza- dijo de manera educada.

Brad rió levemente de manera burlona –Créeme, preciosa, ya has abusado mucho de mí- dijo mientras se levantaba un poco, quedando recargado sobre sus codos y mirando a la rubia.

Kendall sintió su rostro arder por el sonrojo que las palabras de Brad habían causado en ella –Sabes que no me refiero a eso, tonto- dijo en un vano intento por calmarse.

Brad sonrió ampliamente, era extraño, pero había desarrollado cierto placer al provocar esas reacciones en la rubia, desde el primer "encuentro" que tuvieron, no pudieron para, sólo tardaron un par de días en buscarse el uno al otro y aquello se había vuelto una rutina diaria desde hace ya un par de semanas.

Ambos estaban consciente de que aquello no era por amor, ni nada parecido, era más una forma de desahogar su estrés diario y al mismo tiempo satisfacer aquel capricho que tenían por alguien más, personas que no eran ellos.

-Debo irme, Brad- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Te veo más tarde- fue lo único que atinó a decir el moreno.

Kendall asintió con una leve sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación del mayor.

* * *

Salió de la ducha con su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla mientras que en sus manos sostenía otra toalla con la cual secaba su larga cabellera rubia, sorprendentemente no había mucho tráfico a la hora en que salió del departamento de Brad y llegó con tiempo de sobra al suyo.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia la cocina, dejó la toalla con la que había estado secando su cabello sobre el respaldo de una silla, no solía ser desordenada, pero debía admitir que algo de ese desorden de Brad se le había contagiado. Llegó hasta la cafetera y la encendió para que el café se preparase mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse, era sábado y aún tenía que arreglar algunas cosas en la oficina donde trabajaba, caminó con dirección a su habitación pero al pasar por una pequeña mesita un par de documentos llamaron su atención, tomó con delicadeza un folder color crema, hojeó un poco el contenido de dicho folder y sonrió de medio lado al recordar el shock emocional que aquello le había traído.

Dentro de dicho folder se encontraban unos documentos de traslado, hace tiempo había entrado a una pequeña empresa como pasante, había desempeñado tan bien su trabajo que no dudaron en contratarla en cuanto finalizó sus estudios universitarios y debía admitir que le iba bastante bien, pero, hace algunos meses el dueño de la empresa para la que trabajaba, y dueño de una gran cadena de empresas a lo largo del país, decidió que su labor en aquella pequeña empresa había concluido y que ahora era necesaria en una de sus empresas más importantes, y no sólo como una simple empleada, sería la jefa de su área. Todo eso había sido realmente emocionante, pero el sólo hecho de abandonar a su familia y comenzar una vida nueva en New York la aterraba, no se sentía lista de abandonar por completo el nido y volar, aunque más bien sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado las alas, pluma por pluma.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró con pesadez, aquel pensamiento le recordó la existencia del otro papel que se encontraba sobre la mesita, lo tomó con desgano y lo observó con detenimiento, no muy grande, de color blanco y letras rojas de tipo _chiller_ , con unas grecas del mismo color de las letras adornando las orillas, grecas que no eran nada elegantes, debía decir que eran hasta un poco _corrientes,_ no le gustaba usar mucho esa palabra pero era la más adecuada, aunque no podía espera nada más de esos dos, Scarlett y Kick no eran más que un desastre que, muy a su pesar, se veía bien y la invitación a su boda no podía ser más _adecuada._

Observó ambos papeles en sus manos, ambos le cambiarían la vida, de maneras muy diferentes, y no se sentía lista para afrontar ninguna de las consecuencias.

Gruñó con frustración y arrojó los papeles sobe la mesa –Es demasiado temprano para partirme la cabeza con esto- dijo molesta mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, necesitaba ponerse ropa.

* * *

-¡Ya voy!- gritó sin disimular el enojo en su voz, pero a pesar de eso el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada seguía con insistencia.

Sea quien sea el maniático que parecía querer derribar su puerta iba a enfrentarse a la ira de Brad Buttowski, aunque fuese la niña exploradora vende galletas más adorable sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¡No quiero tus malditas galletas!- gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta, sin siquiera ver quién era el que tocaba a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Kick con una ceja alzada mientras escrudiñaba a su hermano con la mirada -¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto ante la reacción del moreno y al percatarse de que sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Brad enarcó una ceja al ver a su hermano menor frente a él, desde el primer encuentro que tuvo con Kendall, él y Kick habían discutido y desde entonteces el castaño no ponía un solo pie en su departamento, ni una llamada ni un mensaje, absolutamente nada, Kick se había molestado con él sin ninguna razón justificable.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto más confundido que molesto.

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar o me vas a interrogar en el marco de la puerta?- peguntó con seriedad.

Una mueca se formó en el rostro del mayor, miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pequeña sala de su departamento, 3:20 pm, Kendall podía llegar en cualquier momento.

Suspiró –Sólo quiero hablar, no te quitaré mucho tiempo- trató de convencer a su hermano al ver la duda en los ojos del mayor.

Chasqueó la lengua –Que sea rápido- dijo mientras le daba la espalda al menor y caminaba hacia el interior de su departamento.

Kick sonrió victorioso y sonrió de medio lado mientras entraba al hogar del mayor y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Brad caminó con tranquilidad hacia la cocina, no estaba muy seguro de hablar con su hermano menor, la vez pasada su discusión se intensificó tanto que de haber seguido así pudo jurar que Kick se lanzaría sobre él para golpearlo.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- ofreció al ver a su hermano acomodarse frente a la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala.

-¿Tienes algo que no sea agua del grifo?- bromeó.

Brad sonrió de medio lado, era cierto que seguía siendo un descuidado en diferentes aspectos de su vida y especialmente el llenar la alacena con comida se le hacía algo realmente tedioso, cosa que no le agradó a Kendall en lo absoluto, quien hace un par de días se había dedicado a llenarle la alacena de todo lo que consideró _conveniente._

-Tengo jugo, leche, café…- dijo mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba un bote de jugo de naranja –Tu sólo pide- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba el jugo directo de la caja, cosa que estaba seguro que irritaría a la rubia.

Decir que Kick estaba sorprendido era realmente poco, pues él pensaba conocer a Brad mejor que nadie y un Brad rebosante de alimentos no era para nada normal –Agua está bien- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Brad tomó un vaso de cristal y lo llenó con agua para después entregárselo al castaño, Kick tomó el vaso y lo miró con desconfianza.

-Es sólo agua- dijo Brad con molestia en su voz.

-Está limpio- dijo sorprendido.

-Cállate, loser- gruñó molesto, venía a hablar o a echarle en cara la influencia que la rubia ha tenido sobe él.

Kick sonrió de medio lado –Veo que tu nuevo ligue va muy en serio- mitad broma, mitad cierto, conocía a su hermano y sabía que ese tipo de actitudes eran normales cuando se tomaba en serio alguna de las tantas chicas con las que se acostaba.

-No, sólo es muy controladora- dijo tranquilo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Kick rió por lo bajo –Hueca y controladora no suena como algo bueno-

¿Kendall hueca? Tuvo que contener la risa sólo de pensar en ello –Tiene sus ventajas, no tienes ni idea de lo sexy que se ve una chica peleando por el control en la cama- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Kick negó con la cabeza, aquello era lo único que le interesaba a su hermano, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al momento en el que Kendall llegó a su cabeza.

-Supongo que sabes de lo que hablo- dijo Brad divertido mientras movía las cejas con insistencia al ver el tono carmín en las mejillas del menor.

-¿Qué?... ¿Scarlett?... No… Ella… Digo sí, se ve muy ruda y todo eso, pero en esas cuestiones es… un tanto tranquila- No le agradaba hablar de esos temas tan abiertamente, pues lo referente al sexo lo dejaba para su pareja y él.

Brad sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa un tanto retorcida, Kick sólo se limitó a enarcar una ceja confundido –A mí también me gustaban las sumisas- rió levemente –luego… empecé a frecuentar a… _esta chica-_ se recargó sobre la barra, tratando de estar más relajado -Y créeme, no me dan ganas de parar lo que tengo con ella en un buen tiempo- sonrió satisfecho.

Kick se sentía aún más confundido con todo aquello, como si se hubiese perdido algo de la conversación –Bien por ti, supongo- contestó sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Brad dejó escapar una leve y corta risa, a veces se preguntaba quién era realmente el hermano estúpido -¿De qué querías hablar?- pegunto con claras intenciones de cambiar el tema.

Kick parpadeó un par de veces, se sentía un tanto confundido, suspiró –Seré breve- guardó silencio unos segundo, pero para él ese tiempo parecía eterno, no sabía exactamente qué palabras utilizar y parecía estar pensando de más, soltó el aire que no se percató que había estado conteniendo –Quería disculparme por lo del otro día- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello –No debí reaccionar de esa manera, es decir, era sólo una chica y no debería importarme con quien compartes tu cama- dijo con desagrado.

Brad sonrió, no muy convencido de las palabras de hermano –Da igual- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Creo que eres el único de los dos que se lo tomó personal-

Ambos rieron ante la broma del mayor.

-Quizás deba irme- dijo el castaño al recordar que su hermano sólo vestía una toalla.

-¡Cierto!- dijo Brad –No queremos molestar a Scarlett- dijo con intenciones de molestar a su hermano.

Kick sonrió, odiaba admitirlo, pero de verdad extrañaba a su hermano, sin importar lo muy estúpido que este podía llegar a ser.

-De hecho creo que tengo algo de tiempo- dijo mientras alzaba su brazo para poder ver la hora en su reloj de pulso pero por accidente tiró un pequeño cenicero de cristal con algunas cosas dentro, Brad había dejado de fumar hace algún tiempo y, en lugar de cenizas, había llenado el pequeño cenicero para cosas pequeñas a las que no les había conseguido un buen lugar –Yo… lo siento- dijo con sus mejillas teñidas de un leve tono rosa.

-Descuida, no era importante- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, sólo era un pedazo de cristal sin una utilidad.

Kick se agachó y comenzó a levantar los pequeños objetos que se encontraban revueltos con los pedazos de cristal, nada parecía importante, un botón negro, un centavo, una canica color verde, un maltratado llavero y… una pulsera de oro con una piedra rosa en forma de corazón.

El cuerpo de Brad se tensó al recordar que sí había algo importante en ese maldito cenicero –Eh… Kick… No tienes que hacer eso- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo –Puedo hacerlo más tarde-

Kick observó la pulsera, sabía que la conocía, después de todo era demasiado fina para pertenecer a cualquiera de las chicas que Brad solía frecuentar.

-Esto es de Kendall- afirmó con seriedad.

-¿De qué hablas?- Su voz sonaba nerviosa, pero no demostraba lo realmente nervioso que estaba.

-Esta pulsera- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y ponía el objeto sobre la barra y frente a su hermano –Su padre se la regaló por salir con un promedio perfecto de la secundaria, es demasiado importante para ella- trataba de estar tranquilo, no quería volver a pelear por algo así… por ella.

-¡Vaya que conoces su vida!- exclamó el chico tan burlón como sorprendido –Quizás la olvidó ese día que estuvo aquí- intentó quitarle la pulsera a Kick, pero los malditos reflejos del acróbata eran mucho más veloces que los suyos.

-¿Y no te la ha reclamado?- preguntó serio mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Quizás no quiere verme…- dejó de hablar al escuchar como alguien introducía una llave en el picaporte, su cuerpo se tensó, estaba metido en un buen lio.

-¡Brad!- se escuchó una melodiosa voz femenina por todo el departamento –Traje comida china- dijo para después dejar las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa, comenzó a caminar, buscando con la mirada al mayor –Hoy tuve un día muy estresante y de verdad necesito que me ayudes con toda esa frustración- eso ultimo lo dijo de manera suave y en un tono bastante provocativo –vamos Brad, no me hagas esperar más…- su cuerpo se tensó e incluso podría jurar que su piel palideció en el momento en que sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los ojos color azul celeste que la miraban con desprecio.

Kick mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia su hermano –Ahora veo porque no te la ha reclamado- dijo mientras dejaba la pulsera sobre la barra.

Brad tragó saliva, su hermano estaba molesto, podía sentir su mirada asesina sobre de él.

-Veo que tienen planes "urgentes"- dijo con sarcasmo –Así que supongo que me largo de aquí- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Dijiste que no te importaba- Habló Brad con seriedad, con la mirada clavada en el objeto que había causado todo aquello.

Kick se detuvo al escuchar a su hermano, rió con burla –Así es, no me importa la cantidad de putas que te lleves a la cama- dijo aquello ultimo mientras miraba a la rubia.

Kendall bajó la mirada, quería gritarle mil y un cosas, pero de cierta manera sentía que Kick tenía razón, se sentía sucia.

-¡Cierra la boca!- gritó con enojo –Sabes que no es así- si no fuese porque Kendall estaba presente, ya se habría acercado a cerrarle la boca a golpes a su hermano.

-No parece demostrarlo- dijo con seriedad.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Brad mientras se acercaba con enojo hacia al castaño y lo sujetaba con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa -¡Retráctate!- gritó molesto.

Ambos chicos se miraron con enojo, Kick apretó sus puños y Brad apretó sus labios, ambos esperando el primer golpe, pues sentían que ambos lo merecían.

-¡Brad!- gritó la rubia llamando la atención de ambos chicos –Por favor, sólo… sólo déjalo ir- de los ojos de la rubia brotaban pequeñas lágrimas y se reusaba a mirar la escena que estaban armando los hermanos.

Brad de inmediato soltó la camisa del castaño, ninguno dijo nada, ambos vieron a la rubia para luego mirarse mutuamente con enojo, Kick fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, se fue molesto sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a la chica y azotando la puerta después de salir.

Kendall se recargó sobre la pared y sollozó un poco mientras trataba de limpiase las lágrimas con más fuerza de la necesaria, se sentía mal, como una tonta en busca de algo que simplemente no era para ella, le dolía pero era un dolor que ella misma había provocado.

Brad observó a la rubia, se sentía culpable, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba protegerla aunque el maldito método para resolver sus problemas no era el mejor, era el único que podía ofrecerle. Sin pensarlo más se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó con cuidado, como si fuese un frágil cristal, uno agrietado que con el más mínimo roce se rompería, limpió sus lágrimas y se dedicó a dejar a dejar y caminó de besos hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Déjame dirigir hoy- susurró mientras volvía a besar el cuello de la rubia.

Kendall abrazó al mayor y asintió.

* * *

 **Y fin :v**

 **Nah! es broma, la verdad ni siquiera pensaba en continuar esto pero aquí estoy! :D**

 **Como sea, vi que a algunos de ustedes les gustó y sólo por eso me animé a darle seguimiento a la historia, aunque sólo tengo planeado hacer este cap y el que sigue, espero eso sea suficiente(?)**

 **No sean duros con Kick, todos hemos actuado de manera irracional cuando no entendemos cómo nos sentimos(?)**

 **Blue bird: Gracias por haber sido la primera en comentar, eso me alegra, aunque con el rumbo que lleva esto no creo poder tener mucha piedad(?) xD espero disfrutes el cap**

 **YaniiR: Te juro que no es personal :v y aun no salgo del bloqueo con las otras historias :C no es un final feliz pero por lo menos la continué(?)**

 **Ayelen: No me detuve! xD**

 **Nikopelucas: Gracias por los ánimos y pues sí me animé a continuarlo xD**

 **Luna: Ya no tendrás que imaginar lo que sigue! la floja de la autora se dignó a seguir :v espero que te guste el cap C:**

 **gamb12: Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior C: y no quise soltar el nombre de Brad al inicio del cap anterior pero sí dar pequeñas pistas ;) espero te guste este cap**

 **Alaska-Luna: Muchas gracias por tu comentario C: espero que este nuevo cap sea de tu agrado ;)**

 **Bueno chicos, me despido por el momento espero que les guste el cap así como a mí me gustó escribirlo C:**


End file.
